The Muppets (2011)
The Muppets is a new Muppet movie which will be released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 23, 2011 in U.S. theaters. The script was written by Jason Segel and Nick Stoller, the writer-director team behind the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall. James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords, is directing the film and Bret McKenzie, co-star of Flight of the Conchords, has written the film's songs.Truitt, Brian. "Hi-ho! Jason Segel the 'Muppet' movie star here", California Chronicle. January 4, 2011. center|660px| The film started production in September 2010. Principal photography for The Muppets began on October 30, 2010 and concluded on February 11, 2011. Walt Disney Pictures has announced that the movie will be released in theaters on November 23, 2011.Stewart, Andrew. "Disney moves up 'Muppets Movie' to Thanksgiving", Variety. December 8, 2010. Theatrically, the film will be accompanied by a brand-new short film featuring Disney and Pixar's Toy Story characters. Synopsis Official Summary Songs The film will feature several original musical numbers, plus some classic Muppet songs and covers of popular songs (including those by Nirvana and Cee-lo Green). The film's soundtrack will be released on November 21, 2011. *"The Muppet Show Theme" *"Life's a Happy Song" *"Pictures in My Head" *"Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" *"Rainbow Connection" *"Back in Black" *"We Built This City" *"Me Party" *"Let's Talk About Me" *"Man or Muppet" *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" *"Forget You" *"The Whistling Caruso" *"Mahna Mahna" Credits *Director: James Bobin *Writers: Jason Segel and Nick Stoller *Producers: Martin G. Baker, John G. Scotti, Jason Segel, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Original Score: Christophe Beck[http://filmmusicreporter.com/2011/07/28/christophe-beck-to-score-the-muppets/ Film Music Reporter "Christophe Beck to Score ‘The Muppets’" July 28, 2011] *Choreography: Michael Rooney *Cinematography: Don Burgess Cast Human cast :Jason Segel as Gary :Amy Adams as Mary :Chris Cooper as Tex Richman :Rashida Jones as Veronica Muppets :'80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Atrics Drummer, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Foozie Bear, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gonzo, Iguana, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Monkeys, Muppaphones, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Pops, Rabbits, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Sheep, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, The Early Bird, The Moopets, The Mutations, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda the Rat, Zoot Muppet performers :David Alan Barclay, Greg Ballora, Bill Barretta, Tim Blaney, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Carlson, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kristin Charney, Kevin Clash, Nathan Danforth, Alice Dinnean, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Patrick Johnson, Sean W. Johnson, BJ Guyer, Tanya Haden, Bruce Lanoil, Len Levitt, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, James Murray, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, David Rudman, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Andy Stone, Art Gonzalez Vega, Alex Villa, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Chase Woolner Cameo guest stars Posters :See also The Muppets (2011) posters Image:TheMuppets-teaserposter.jpg|Teaser poster, May 2011 Image:TheMuppets1Sheet.jpg|Poster, July 2011 Image:Poster 2.jpg|International poster, July 2011 Image:Themuppets2011newposter.jpg|International poster variant, July 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Animal.jpg|Animal poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Group.jpg|Group poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Excitement.jpg|"There Will Be Excitement" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Attitude.jpg|"There Will Be Attitude" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Comedy.jpg|"There Will Be Comedy" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Romance.jpg|"There Will Be Romance" poster, October 2011 Image:GreenWithEnvyPoster.jpg|''Green With Envy'' parody poster Image:TheFuzzyPackPoster.jpg|''The Fuzzy Pack'' parody poster Image:Kermitgl.jpg|''Being Green'' parody poster Image:Captainsam.png|Marvel's Captain America parody poster FroggyTattooPoster.jpg|''The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo'' parody poster Image:TheMuppetsElCapitanTheatrePoster.jpg|El Capitan Theatre poster Image:El capitan theatre muppet menu.jpg|El Capitan Theatre's menu poster ElCapitanTheatre-TheMuppets-MuppetPartyPoster.jpg|El Capitan Theatre's promotional poster Image:M11 International Quad.jpg|International quad (with incorrect British release date; should be February 2012) Image:The-muppets-standee.jpg|Theater standee Stills Image:Greatest_Muppet_Telethon_Ever.jpg Image:Muppets_2011_group_shot.jpg Image:Muppets2011-badguys.jpg Image:The_Muppets2011_Wanda_Sykes.jpg Image:Brushing_teeth.jpg Image:Muppets_2011_kermit_gary_mary.jpg Image:Muppets2011still.jpg Image:Muppets2011stillpiggy.jpg Image:Muppets_meeting.jpg Image:Walter,_Gary,_Mary_Hollywood.jpg Image:Theatergroup.jpg Image:Rowlf_Hammock.jpg Image:Kermit,_Piggy,_Fozzie.jpg Image:Kermit,_Piggy.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_kerpiggy.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_walter_sweetums.jpg Production '' where he discussed his involvement in the next Muppet movie with Statler and Waldorf.]] Development In 2008, Jason Segel and Nick Stoller pitched a concept for a Muppet movie to Disney Vice President Kristin Burr. The pitch was well received and the pair was offered a deal to develop their script. In March 2008, Variety first reported that Disney signed a deal with Segel and Stoller to create the next Muppet movie; with Segel and Stoller penning the script and Stoller attached to direct.Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on Muppets March 12, 2008 Segel has been very outspoken on his involvement, mentioning his role writing for the Muppets in many interviews and appearances. Drafts of Segel and Stoller's script, originally entitled The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!! circulated. According to early drafts of the screenplay, the film would include celebrity cameos by Vince Vaughn, Jon Favreau, Christian Bale, Ben Stiller, Steve Carrell, George Clooney, Jack Black, Mel Brooks, Matt Damon, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Rachel Ray, Bob Saget, Lisa Lampenelli, Jeff Ross, and Charles Grodin.Ain't It Cool News - Script Review A cameo was also written for Elmo, but it was said it would've been too expensive.Exclusive: On the Set of the New Muppets Movie, Stein, Joel, Time In June 2008, Segel said: "I just turned in my first draft of the Muppets and I'm really excited about it. I think we're bringing them back. Hopefully it will fall right in the pantheon of The Great Muppet Caper, Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppet Movie, you know, we're trying to make one of those.""[http://www.movieweb.com/news/15/29115.php Jason Segel Spills More About His Muppet Movie]", Movieweb.com. June 8, 2008. Stoller commented on the film in a 2008 interview: In his March 20, 2009 appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Jason Segel talks about his love for the Muppets, and his then-current work on the script for the next Muppet movie. Statler and Waldorf appeared in the audience to heckle Fallon and Segel. Early versions of the script described Gary and Walter as "a ventriloquist and his puppet who's alive and wants to be a Muppet." Later versions described Walter as a nondescript, brown puppet. While early reports said Stoller would also direct the film,Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on MuppetsNick Stoller interview in January 2010 James Bobin was hired to direct the film."'Flight of the Conchords' co-creator will direct Disney's Muppet movie". The Hollywood Reporter's Heat Vision blog, Heatvisionblog.com. January 29, 2010 David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman will be producing the film. The first table read of the script took place in May 2010.Chud.com May 18, 2010 In July 2010, the team involved with producing the movie met with creative heads at Pixar to fine-tune the script.ABC News "Disney Picks Pixar's Brains for Muppets Movie" by Borys Kit Walt Disney Pictures originally announced a Christmas 2011 release for the film, but in December 2010 the release was announced for Thanksgiving 2011. On October 15, 2010, it was announced that Amy Adams, Rashida Jones and Chris Cooper were nearing deals to join the movie. According to a report on Hollywood.com, "Segel will star in the lead role, with Adams as his girlfriend. Jones takes the role of an ABC executive. Cooper plays the villain, a greedy man who wants to drill for oil underneath the studio. And he also has a personal vendetta against the Muppets: he never thought they were funny." Segel discussed composer Bret McKenzie's involvement in a January 2011 interview. Segel say that he had considered writing the music himself but thought he might be able to do it right. Segel said: "I'm good at writing songs that are allowed to just be funny; They don't need to have a tremendous amount of musical merit, but these Muppet songs have to be great. The lineage of the Muppet songs, things like Rainbow Connection and all that, it's not a job for an amateur. McKenzie really knows what he's doing, and his songs have just been beautiful.' According to the Muppets' Facebook page, the soundtrack of the film will be released on November 22, 2011, one day before it is released in theaters.http://www.facebook.com/muppets?sk=app_252767944738666 Filming Production started in September 2010 and filming began on October 30, 2010. thumb|330px|ATTENTION: Possible Spoilers! thumb|330px|ATTENTION: Possible Spoilers! The November 12, 2010 issue of Entertainment Weekly featured a 2-page spread about the new Muppet movie. The article featured a summary of the film's concept along with quotes from Segel and Bobin. It also included the first photo of Walter, who up until then had never been seen, along with new photos of the Muppets and the movie's co-writer/co-star Jason Segel posing at a mock table read for the film. A second version of this publicly photo was released including James Bobin, Nick Stoller, and Bret McKenzie. The exteriors of the Jim Henson Company Studio Lot (the former Charlie Chaplin Studios) were redressed as Muppet Studios in November 2010 for the filming of The Muppets. Mickey Rooney filmed a cameo for the film in November 2010. Mickey Rooney and Muppets Ricky Gervais, Kathy Griffin and Billy Crystal filmed cameos in January 2011. thumb|330px|right|Rehearsing the closing scene. Hollywood Boulevard was closed for two nights on January 18th and 19th to film the final musical number. The shoot involved Amy Adams, Jason Segel and multiple Muppets singing and dancing in front of the El Capitan Theatre, with several rows of backup dancers and dozens of extras and Muppets filling the busy street.Lussier, Germain. "[http://www.slashfilm.com/set-photos-the-muppets-hollywood-boulevard/ Set Photos: The Muppets Take Over Hollywood Boulevard]", Slashfilm. com. January 18, 2011. The Los Angeles Times reported that Kermit will once again sing one of his signature songs, The Rainbow Connection to resurrect classic material, but also to show his range as an actor, as he says he's very dramatic in the film. In an interview Kermit said Segel's "a big kid," and added that "the only problem is he's very tall, so I have to do most of my scenes standing on boxes. He's 6-foot-3, 6-foot-4, and I'm only about 18 inches high." Kermit also said he's excited to be back in the movies: "Not only is it a big project but we get to be big on the screen. It's good for all of us except Piggy. She's not crazy about being any bigger." McIntyre, Gina. "2011 Movie Preview: 'The Muppets'", LA Times. January 16, 2011. Scenes which take place in Paris were achieved through the use of green screen.Breznican, Anthony, "'The Muppets': No nudity for Jason Segel. Kermit, on the other hand ...", Entertainment Weekly, 30 March 2011. Other scenes, including Kermit reprising "Rainbow Connection" in a rainstorm, were filmed on a sound stage.Cieply, Michael, "Disney Reviving Muppets Franchise With Movie This Fall", New York Times, 9 April 2011. Principal photography was completed on February 11, 2011.Disney's new Muppet movie finished filming last Friday - announced at The Walt Disney Company's 2011 Investor Conference On April 26, 2011, a second unit film crew traveled to Reno, Nevada to film some exterior shots. Including a scene in the Bonanza Casino parking lot with some Muppet characters, and a small shot looking into the casino.head rgj.com On July 24, 2011, the film crew returned to Hollywood Boulevard to film some re-shoots in front of the El Capitan Theatre with Jason Segel, several Muppets, and extras.Photos: 'The Muppets' Visit Hollywood Amy Adams was not available for the re-shoots, so her stand-in was on the set.Toughpigs.com Release and marketing [[Video:The Muppets at "The Muppets" World Premiere Arrivals|thumb|300px|At the world premiere of The Muppets at the El Capitan on November 12, 2011.]][[Video:Miss Piggy at "The Muppets" World Premiere Arrivals|thumb|300px|Miss Piggy arriving at the world premiere of The Muppets on November 12, 2011.]] See also: The Muppets promotional appearances Walt Disney Pictures has announced that the movie will be released in US theaters on November 23, 2011. It was announced at the Walt Disney Company's 2011 investor conference that The Muppets will be packaged with a brand-new Toy Story short to be shown in theaters before the film,The Muppets Movie To Get Its Own Toy Story Short Film entitled "Small Fry". " Twitter.com", @DisneyPixar's Twitter feed This will be the second time that a non-Pixar film has showcased a Pixar short before it, and the first live-action film to do so. The film will be released in Germany on January 19, 2012, The Netherlands on February 15, 2012, the United Kingdom on February 17, 2012, and France on April 10, 2012. Jason Segel and Amy Adams appeared at CinemaCon in March 2011 to promote the project and showcased select clips from the film. Firstshowing.net Segel also revealed that the cast will appear at Comic-Con in July 2011 to promote the picture.ComicSoon.net Film producer David Hoberman, Muppeteer Steve Whitmire and Kermit the Frog appeared at Boston's Suffolk University in April 2011 for a Q&A and to showcase select clips from the film.boston.com In May 2011, Kermit plugged the film in a web video reporting from the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland. A teaser poster for the film was released in May 2011. The poster featured full-body versions of Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Animal along with the tagline "they're closer than you think." Jason Segel commented on the lack of new characters on the poster stating: "Walter will be making many appearances, but we wanted the first poster to remind people how much they love the Muppets of their youth."USA Today: Muppets Step Up For Return to Big Screen The first theatrical trailer for the film was a teaser attached to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which was released in the United States on May 20, 2011.The Muppets Trailer Has Scurvy In the teaser, the film was promoted under the faux guise of a romantic comedy called "Green With Envy"; this includes a mock poster for the film (with a hidden Kermit in the image), a mock Facebook page[http://www.facebook.com/GreenWithEnvyMovie Green with Envy on Facebook] and uploading the theatrical trailer online on May 20, 2011 under the name "Green With Envy." on a mock Youtube channel.GreenwithEnvyMovie Youtube channel Starting May 23, the trailer was available for viewing on Disney.com. On May 24, the trailer was uploaded to The Muppets Studio's Youtube channel. On May 25, the trailer was added to the opening page of Muppets.com, as well as an image from the teaser poster. In May 2011, The Muppets Studio changed the backgrounds of their YouTube and Twitter pages to images from the teaser poster to promote the US release date of the film. Their Facebook picture was also changed to a picture of the teaser poster, as well as the change of the YouTube icon into the "M" from the movie logo. In July 2011, their Facebook picture was then changed to a picture of the new poster. In late July/early August 2011, the new poster was also featured in the Movies section of Disney.com On August 20, 2011, Jason Segel, Kermit, and Miss Piggy made an appearance at the D23 Expo to promote the film. Two clips were shown. One showing Gary, Mary, and Walter meeting Kermit and '80s Robot, and the other showing the Muppets cleaning up their theater.>The Muppets and Me at D23, Part 1Frogs and Pigs Invade D23 On September 7, 2011, Jason Segel was interviewed for MTV News' Fall Movie Preview which considered the film one of the most anticipated of the year.'Muppets' Brings Out The 'Puppet Geek' in Jason Segel - MTV Movie News From the film's premiere on November 23, 2011 to January 5, 2012, the El Capitan Theatre will be hosting Disney's Most Sensational Muppet Party! at Disney's Soda Fountain and Studio Store.http://elcapitan.go.com/assets/muppet_menu.pdf The party will include a holiday sing-along with Kermit and Miss Piggy before each showing of the film.El Capitan | Disney On September 13, 2011, Statler and Waldorf took over The Muppets Studio's twitter account to "help" spread the word about the film.Twitter.com @MuppetsStudio's Twitter feed The world premiere of the film took place November 12, 2011 at the El Capitan Theatre. Trailers & Promos ;Green with Envy The first trailer begins as if it's a typical romantic comedy about Gary and Mary. The tone shifts when the announcer lists the stars -- "Jason Segel... Amy Adams... Kermit the F-frog?" Miss Piggy then appears and the announcer again sounds confused, though applying more emphasis to this fact ("Miss Piggy?!"), and Gary says "Whoah, whoah, whoah, wait, wait, wait, stop. Are there Muppets in this movie?", now surrounded by Muppets. Kermit replies, "Well, yeah", and the trailer goes on to show short clips from the film and the logo appears. Crazy Harry blows it up, and Fozzie says that it was an expensive-looking explosion (he can't believe they had it in the budget). ;The Fuzzy Pack The second teaser trailer was released online on May 26, 2011; this time for The Fuzzy Pack, yet again a fake title. It shows scenes of the rundown Muppet Theater, as fake critiques appear on screen until the Muppets emerge in slow motion. A prison scene with Wanda Sykes and Danny Trejo, and one from the The Hollywood Walk of Fame also appear. On May 25, the trailer was uploaded to an official mock YouTube channel, FuzzyPack YouTube channel as well as a mock Facebook page. The Fuzzy Pack Facebook page As with Green With Envy, The Fuzzy Pack trailer was available for viewing on Disney.com and was also uploaded to the Muppets Studio's YouTube channel. A German version was placed on the movies page of the German Disney site. ;Being Green On June 16, 2011, a third teaser trailer was released to accompany the opening of Green Lantern. As with the previous trailers, it was available for viewing on Disney.com and was also uploaded to the Muppets Studio's YouTube channel. However unlike the earlier viral campaigns for Green with Envy and The Fuzzy Pack, the Being Green parody trailer did not generate a Facebook page or separate YouTube account. In the trailer, Gary (Jason Segel) even comments on the fake trailer gag, exclaiming: "Wait, wait wait! Stop! Is this another Muppet trailer parody? Why don't we just show a real trailer? What are we hiding? Did we make the movie in Swedish or something?" After a shot of The Swedish Chef torching some rancid food, the trailer ends clarifying that the film is "not in Swedish, we promise." ;Official trailer On June 20, 2011, the first full-length theatrical trailer for the film was released. This was the first "real trailer," following a series of trailer parodies (Green with Envy, The Fuzzy Pack, Being Green). ;TV spots A 1-minute TV promo for the movie debuted during the Disney Channel premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension on August 5, 2011. A 30-second TV promo for the movie aired during the Fox broadcast of the Emmy Awards on September 18, 2011. Another 30-second TV promo for the movie debuted during the third season premiere of Glee on September 20, 2011. Other promos aired during October broadcasts for Modern Family and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. The Pretty Little Piggy parody and texting promos aired during an episode of Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family and a promo for Disney U Rock the Holidays - "Dig Down Deeper" as performed by the Muppets aired on Disney Channel. ;The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo A fourth parody trailer for The Muppets was released to coincide with the release of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, and parodies that movie's teaser trailer. The trailer was released online on September 15, 2011 and also plugs The Green Album in a "blatant cross promotion". ;Wonderful Pistachios Kermit the Frog appeared in a Wonderful Pistachios commercial which also promoted "Disney's The Muppets in theaters Thanksgiving." ;What is a Muppet? A 60-second "sneak peek" debuted on Disney.com on September 21, 2011. The promo included clips from the film with interviews of the cast explaining what a Muppet is. Interviewees include Amy Adams, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Miss Piggy, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Kermit the Frog, Jason Segel, and Fozzie Bear. The promo also featured an instrumental version of Cee-Lo Green's "Forget You." ;Second official trailer On October 13, 2011, the second official trailer for the film was released on the Muppets Studio's YouTube channel. The trailer also features "Forget You" as sung by Camilla and the chickens. The 2-minute 30-second trailer was edited to a 60-second TV spot which aired on the Disney Channel. ;The Final Muppets Parody Trailer On October 28, 2011, a final spoof trailer was released. The beginning spoofs the "Green with Envy" trailer, only with Kermit and Miss Piggy switching places with Gary and Mary respectively, and after Kermit asks if there are humans in this movie, the announcer guy, even more confused than before, asks if this is a trailer parody of a previous trailer parody. After Kermit confirms, a brief montage styled after the other trailer parodies appears, leading into a parody montage of Paranormal Activity 3, Puss in Boots, Happy Feet Two, and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part One. Finally, the announcer states that this is the final parody, unless the public wants one more, which apparently they don't, so he says, "Alright, fine, we're done." Clips Video:The_Muppets:_"Surprise_Tickets"_Film_Clip|"Surprise Tickets" Video:The_Muppets:_"I've_Got_Everything_I_Need"_Film_Clip|"I've Got Everything I Need" Video:The_Muppets:_"Idea"_Film_Clip|"Idea" Video:The_Muppets:_"Shocking"_Film_Clip|"Shocking" Video:The_Muppets:_"Montage"_Film_Clip|"Montage" Video:The_Muppets:_"Muppet_Man"_Film_Clip|"Muppet Man" Video:The_Muppets:_"Showdown"_Film_Clip|"Showdown" Video:The_Muppets:_"Celebrity"_Film_Clip|"Celebrity" Trailer & Promo Screenshots ''Green With Envy'' Image:TheMuppetsTeaser00a.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser00b.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser01.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser03.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser05.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser06.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser07.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser08.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser09.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser10.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser11.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser12.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser13.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser14.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser15.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser17.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser18.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser19.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser20.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser21.jpg ''The Fuzzy Pack'' Image:FuzzyPack1920_02.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_04.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_06.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_08.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_09.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_12.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_13.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_14.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920 14a.jpg Image:FuzzyPack1920_15.jpg ''Being Green'' Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser01.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser18.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser02.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser03.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser05.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser06.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser07.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser08.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser09.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser10.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser11.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser12.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser13.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser15.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser16.jpg Image:MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser17.jpg Trailer 1 Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_01.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_02.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_03.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_04.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_05.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_06.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_07.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_08.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_09.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_10.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_11.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_13.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_15.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_16.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_18.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_19.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_20.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_22.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_26.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_27.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_28.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_29.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_31.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_32.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_33.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_34.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_35.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_39.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_41.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_42.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_43.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_44.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_45.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_46.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_47.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_48.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_50.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_51.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_52.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_53.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_57.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_58.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_59.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_60.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_61.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_65.jpg TV Commercial A 1-minute TV promo for the movie aired during the Disney Channel premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. It features many scenes from the official trailer, as well as new clips. Image:MupComercial-01.jpg Image:MupComercial-02.jpg Image:MupComercial-03.jpg Image:MupComercial-04.jpg The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo Image:FroggyTattooHD_01.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_06.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_07.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_08.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_09.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_10.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_23.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_30.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_37.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_80.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_84.jpg Image:FroggyTattooHD_86.jpg Who are the Muppets? Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(1).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(2).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(5).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(7).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(8).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(9).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(10).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(11).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(12).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(13).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(14).png| Jason Segal sic Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(18).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(20).png Image:Who-Are-The-Muppets_(23).png Trailer 2 Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-01.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-02.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-04.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-05.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-10.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-13.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-19.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-20.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-36.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-38.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-39.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-40.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-46.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-47.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-48.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-49.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-50.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-52.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-55.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-56.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-57.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-58.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-59.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-60.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-62.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-63.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-65.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-66.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-67.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-68.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-74.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-75.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-76.jpg Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-78.jpg ''The Final Muppets Parody Trailer'' Image:Thefinalparody4.png Image:Thefinalparody5.png Image:Thefinalparody7.png Image:Thefinalparody9.png Behind the scenes interviews In November 2011, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures released a series of behind-the-scenes interviews: Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Kermit the Frog Interview|Kermit the Frog Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Jason Segel Interview|Jason Segel Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Amy Adams Interview|Amy Adams Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Walter Interview|Walter Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Rashida Jones Interview|Rashida Jones Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear Interview|Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Fozzie Bear Interview|Fozzie Bear Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Scooter Interview|Scooter Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Miss Piggy Interview|Miss Piggy Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Miss Poogy Interview|Miss Poogy Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Rizzo the Rat and the Great Gonzo Interview|Rizzo the Rat and the Great Gonzo Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - 80's Robot Interview|80's Robot Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Floyd and Janice Interview|Floyd and Janice Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Uncle Deadly Interview|Uncle Deadly Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Nicholas Stoller Interview|Nick Stoller Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Director James Bobin Interview|James Bobin Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Martin G. Baker Interview|Martin G. Baker Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Todd Lieberman Interview|Todd Lieberman Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - David Hoberman Interview|David Hoberman Video:Disney's "The Muppets" - Michael Rooney Interview|Michael Rooney Behind the scenes photos Image:The-Muppets.Chair.png Image:Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Capture8.png Image:Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg Image:2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg Image:Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg Image:Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Amy-Adams.jpg Image:Walter-set2.jpg Image:TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg Image:Tsott_150111.jpg Image:Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg Image:Walter-face-on.jpg Image:TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg Image:Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg Image:DocDownload.jpg Image:Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg Image:Muppetmoviegang1.jpg Image:Muppetsmovie134.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood8.jpg Image:Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg Image:TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood7.jpg Image:TheMuppets-JasonSegel-31stBirthday-Surprise.jpg Image:Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts1.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts2.jpg Image:Blvd1.jpg Image:Blvd2.jpg Image:Blvd3.jpg Image:Blvd 4.jpg Image:Blvd5.jpg Image:Blvd6.jpg Image:Blvd7.jpg Image:Blvd8.jpg Image:Blvd9.jpg Image:Blvd10.jpg Image:Blvd11.jpg Image:Blvd12.jpg Image:Blvd13.jpg Image:Blvd14.jpg Image:Blvd15.jpg Image:Blvd16.jpg Image:Blvd17.jpg Image:TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg Image:ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg Image:TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg Image:TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg Image:TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg Image:SweetumsReshoot.jpg Image:WalterReshoot3.jpg Image:WalterReshoot2.jpg Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg Image:WalterReshoot.jpg Image:ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg Image:TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg Image:WalterReshoot4.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterTour-ReunitingF&K.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Pictures-Gonzo-Floyd-Animal.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-EarlessPiggy.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Ninjas-Walter-Lew.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Cleaning-Curtains-BalconyBox.jpg Image:Muppets_01-sm.jpg Image:Muppets_02-sm.jpg Image:Muppets_03-sm.jpg World Premiere photos The world premiere of The Muppets was held at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood on November 12, 2011: center|660px Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-11.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-01.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-12.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-09.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-06.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-05.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-10.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-04.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-07.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-02.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-08.jpg Image:TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-03.jpg Merchandise and tie-ins :See The Muppets (2011) merchandise Several books based on the film - I Am Kermit the Frog and Meet the Muppets along with a junior novelization - were released in October 2011. The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book and The Muppets: Theater Stage Set were also released as a direct tie-in to the movie. The film's soundtrack will be released on November 21, 2011 from Walt Disney Records. A series of plush dolls - including a doll of the film's new Muppet, Walter - were released by the Disney Store. OPI produced a line of Muppet nail polish during the 2011 holiday season, to tie-in in with the release of The Muppets. SpiritHoods produced a line of Muppet hoods featuring Kermit, Miss Piggy and Gonzo, as part of the SpiritHoods Kids line, to promote the release of the film. A set of ''The Muppets'' PEZ dispensers will be released featuring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and for the first time, Animal. Advance screenings *Museum of the Moving Image, Thursday, November 17, 7:00 pm Eastern Time Sources See also *''The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made!'' - another film in development by Walt Disney Pictures around the same time as "The Muppets." Based on a treatment developed by Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and Jerry Juhl, the film was mentioned as being the next movie for the Muppets at the D23 Expo in September 2009. It was later set aside in favor of Segel and Stoller's The Muppets script. External links *Official site *[http://trailers.apple.com/trailers/disney/greenwithenvy/ Apple.com Trailers - Green with Envy] *[http://trailers.apple.com/trailers/disney/themuppets/ Apple.com Trailers - The Muppets] *German site *Disney.com's Sneak Preview "Who Are the Muppets?" (Video is temporarily available on play list, internationally accessible link) ;Reviews *Muppet Mindset review by Ryan Dosier *Savannah Film Festival - Director’s Choice: “The Muppets” delights old fans and new Muppets, The Category:The Muppets (2011)